1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive brackets, and particularly to two drive brackets having fastening means for readily attaching them together.
2. Prior Art
When a typical personal computer is assembled, two drive brackets are often mounted into the enclosure. Then data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are attached to the drive brackets.
Users and manufacturers require the drive brackets to be installed in the computer enclosure quickly and easily. The first drive bracket is typically secured to the second drive bracket by riveting or by using a number of screws. However, such securing means are cumbersome and time-consuming. Taiwan Patent Application No. 81205427 discloses another conventional drive bracket for attachment to a computer enclosure. Referring to FIG. 6, a pair of L-shaped tabs 140′ is formed from each of upper and lower portions of one side wall 120′ of a first drive bracket 100′ of a computer enclosure. A positioning aperture 160′ is defined in the side wall 120′ between the topmost pair of the tabs 140′. Two pairs of complementary L-shaped tabs 240′ are formed at one side wall 220′ of a second drive bracket 200′, for engagement with the L-shaped tabs 140′ of the first drive bracket 100′. A lip 260′ is outwardly formed from the side wall 220′ of the second drive bracket 200′, for extension into the positioning aperture 160′ of the first drive bracket 100′. Thus, the second drive bracket 200′ is attached to the first drive bracket 100′ of the computer enclosure. However, the inter-engagement of the L-shaped tabs 140′, 240′ allows vibration to occur in vertical directions. This can disrupt operation of the disk drives attached in the first and second drive brackets 100′, 200′, and can even lead to failure of the disk drives. Furthermore, when the second drive bracket 200′ is attached to the first drive bracket 100′, extra operating space within the computer enclosure itself is required. This is also the case when the second drive bracket 200′ is detached from the first drive bracket 100′.
Thus, drive brackets having a fastening device which overcome the abovementioned problems are desired.